This invention relates to certain novel benzo[c]quinolines and more particularly to 1,9-dihydroxyoctahydrobenzo[c]quinolines, 1-hydroxyhexahydrobenzo[c]quinoline-9(8H)-ones and 1-hydroxy-tetrahydrobenzo[c]quinolines and derivatives thereof useful as CNS agents, especially as analgesics and tranquilizers, as hypotensives in mammals, including man, as agents for the treatment of glaucoma and as diuretics; and to intermediates therefor.
An acceptable alternative nomenclature for the herein described compounds of formulae I-IV is based upon replacement of the root "benzo[c]quinoline" with "phenanthridine." Thus, d,l-trans-5,6,6a.beta.,7,8,9,10,10a.alpha.-octahydro-1-acetoxy-9.beta.-hyd roxy-6.beta.-methyl-3(5-phenyl-2-pentyloxy)benzo[c]quinoline becomes d,l-trans-5,6,6a.beta.,7,8,9,10,10a.alpha.-octahydro-1-aceytoxy-9.beta.-hy droxy-6.beta.-methyl-3-(5-phenyl-2-pentyloxy)phenanthridine.